the_gray_garden_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ivlis/@comment-190.153.51.74-20150929184700/@comment-190.153.51.74-20160216191040
Well, Sal's past has'nt been released...yet. Like what happend with Ivlis, for now fandom is all "Hate that character so much" but if Mogeko someday, maybe, show Sal's past we can know the reasons why he did what he did. Also, nobody is saying Ivlis is not bad. Of course he's a little shit. But is a little shit with reason. The reason why I said all that above is because this: Person 1: Oh, I feel bad for Ivlis. Person 2: Well that's no excuse for ALMOST destroying a world. You're a piece of shit for having pity on him. Person 1: But he have he's reason, i'am not condoning what he did, but that made us compren him more and that he don't just simply wake up a day and say "oh, i'am going to murder people today!" his characther depveloment is really something. *ignoring the fact that you just insulted them to avoid more sal* Person 2: Why are you supporting him?! *raging* ------- "Oh, sure yeah. Then by your reasons, this makes Sal a good guy. "Because he was raised this way!!"" ...Sal's past has been released? No. Only few images that say almost nothing about it is all what we have now, so making conceptions about Sal reasons will not have base. But still, you talk. But since we all are analizing and throwing the fault...lets begging then. *smile* ...You all say: Sal, Ivlis...etc. But I don't see anyone naming Reficul. Her character page here seems pretty clear comparing it with Ivlis one. Saying "She's a badass!" Of course she's. But also a rapist, and a torturer. (But since she's a woman, of course she's a badass and that's all you see) Idate too (with the charge of murderer if that image with poor Yukisada turn out to the worst). But I only see people laughing "Who are you dating?" and "I want to fuck him" But you only look at Ivlis, and Sal. That's because a lot people like to be blind to things, while throwing stone to others to say they're right. But no, people. That's called being a hypocrite. "Heh. You say that huh... what IS Sal's past that made him that way then?" You infance did nothing to you? Lend something to someone without them returning it to you didn't made you more cautious? Someone lying to you didn't made you more cautious? Being bullied didn't made you lost some trust in people? In yourself? You mother punishing you because you broke a glass didn't made you more careful with things? (For those whose mothers just punish them and don't get beated) Working hard for a thing didn't made you more caring with them? Being in hard situations didn't made you be more empatethic with people having bad times? Being deseperate and alone waiting for someone, somehow, to help you...didn't made you more sensitive? more strong? more caring? more cautious? more agressive? a coldheart? Waoh, dude, of course i think past made Sal that way. In fact: It made people that way. And seeing you made me think that people that had easygoing lifes don't understand others the same way. Now, with all the things above, let's see: Sal, by what we know, grown up without parents, that something to begin with. Later we will see more, and if mogeko don't dissapoint us, that is going to hurt. Now Ivlis... Being exile of your home (The one where you have been raised all you goddamn life), by you until now caring father (Who just said that he regreted creating you), falling in hell, suffering and literally throwing up a new world from you mouth while being tortured. Having to raise two kids being single father, one kid go. Being tortured again, being raped, having to get in the hurt of giving birth being a man while being the ruler of a entire hell. ...Man, I think that could made him something. Just saying. Ivlis get out of it that way, and if you ask me, he turned out best than I thought. Oh, but of course! You can get in all that and still being a pure, innocent, whole heartly loving soul! uvu. ...Don't make me laugh.